Godzilla: Coming Of Age
by Kyero Di' Nelma
Summary: I consider the Godzilla 2014 story to be a human driven tale, and thus I have decided this tale will be a story driven largely through the perspective of Godzilla. There will be a lot, and I mean a LOT of time spent with the big guy by comparison to the 2014 story, and I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Date: June 8th, 2017_

_Time: 2315_

_Location: The Mariana Trench, 100± miles east of Guam_

—

"I almost don't want to know what's going on down there," the captain of the USS Seawolf.

The United States nuclear powered fast attack submarine had been deployed when word of Godzilla's movement was detected by a passing fishing vessel just two weeks prior. Godzilla had not been seen since his fight with the two MUTO creatures in San Francisco three years earlier, having taken to hibernation in the Aleutian Trench just south of the Bering Sea midway between Alaska and Russia. For over three years he was completely immobile, but now he was on the move and something dramatic was happening in the depths.

Godzilla was on sonar, but so was something else. Something even larger than Godzilla was likely locked in battle with him, as the two giant blobs on sonar separated and combined over and over again sending shockwaves through the water which struck the sub every so often. The crew was on edge, and all hands were on battle stations in the event that one or both of these creatures decided to come after the sub. They were keeping their distance, hoping that one of the two monsters would retreat and let that be the end of it. Even though they were a nuclear powered submarine, they knew better than to try and take on Godzilla, let alone something even larger than him.

They watched the sonar and listened to the battle, wondering just how hard the two monsters were fighting to create shockwaves in the water from the blows they were trading. To shake a sub like this so consistently despite how far away they were. Just what was going on down there in the darkness? The crew could only wonder.

…

…

Meanwhile, down in the depths…

Godzilla whipped his tail around through the water and made contact with a gelatinous target which proceeded to wiggle and ripple under the pressure of his attack. A long tentacled arm came around and wrapped up Godzilla's claws while two others wrapped around his tail trying to keep it still. A large tentacle came around and whacked Godzilla upside the head repeatedly until Godzilla turned and opened his mouth, clamping down on the attacking arm with all his might taking a large chunk of it. The monster fighting against him let out a large scream and squirted a giant cloud of black ink into his face blinding him as it began to wrap his neck and legs with its remaining legs.

Godzilla tried to roar, but he couldn't against the stranglehold his enemy had on him. The two of them began to sink lower and lower into the depths until he felt the walls of the trench closing in on him. They ended up getting stuck in the trench after a few moments, and Godzilla continued to struggle to stay awake and in the fight as his enemy continued to squeeze down on him. He opened his eyes and found they had cleared of ink and looked to the side to see a giant eyeball staring right at him. The monstrous creature watched almost with glee as it strangled the life out of Godzilla whose vision was beginning to blur.

Godzilla's consciousness was fading fast, but there was one last chance to win this fight. He flexed the muscles in his neck, and the muscles within it managed to flex and expand just enough to allow for what he wanted.

The spines on his tail began to light up, charing slowly as they lip further and further up his back until it reached his neck and head. His chest puffed up and managed to force his head towards the creature's eye as it stared at him curiously. His mouth opened, a blue light emanating from deep within before the explosion of power erupted from his throat. The blast tore through the creature's eye and into its soft body before emerging out the other side. The giant squid-like creature almost instantly went limp, its grip on Godzilla's body loosening until he was able to break free of it and swim a short distance way to observe the outcome.

The giant squid looked dead, but the twitching of its body made Godzilla second guess such a conclusion. He snarled and let out a powerful growl as he swam forward at top speed, arching his back and letting his spines take care of the rest as he sliced the creature clean in two. Godzilla spun around and used the trench wall as a launch point with his feet to repeat the maneuver, but this time aiming his spines at its tentacles. Swimming at speed he managed to slice off nearly every single one of them, causing them to sink slowly to the bottom of the trench as its body floated there lifelessly. Godzilla waited for a few more seconds until the body too began to sink before turning upwards and swimming away.

…

…

"Captain! He's coming right at us!" The first mate called out.

"All hands, prepare torpedo tubes one through four!" The captain called.

"Aye aye sir!"

The crew moved as fast as they could, and before long they were ready to launch.

"Fire torpedo number one!"

"Aye sir! Torpedo one, cleared and left the tube!"

The torpedo rocketed out towards Godzilla who was heading rapidly for the surface. The torpedo struck Godzilla in the chest just below his neck, causing an explosion and forcing Godzilla to flinch slightly as he shook it off and continued his course.

"Fire number two!"

"Torpedo two, cleared and left the tube!"

Torpedo number two flew straight and true and struck Godzilla on the top of his head, causing another explosion and this time getting Godzilla's full attention as the explosion raked his eyes. Godzilla let out an ear shattering roar which tore through the water and stung the ears of the crew within the sub as he shook his head and stopped swimming. His blinked a few times, but his eyes hurt too badly to open them underwater. Godzilla was forced to rely on his hearing and his inner sense of direction to find the open air a good half mile above.

"He's stopped sir!"

"Did we get him?" Another crewman asked.

"… No, he's not dead. Not by a long shot," the captain answered.

Godzilla's form on the sonar began moving again, but had slightly altered his course to avoid the sub. He grew closer and closer, passing right by the sub as he raced towards the surface of the ocean.

"What do we do sir? He's going to get away if we just sit here!"

The captain was silent, contemplating his options as he huffed.

"We follow him. Keep the torpedoes ready to launch just and retain a distance of one nautical mile from him."

"Aye sir!"

The sub changed its bearing and followed Godzilla to the surface where he broke free of the water and shook his head in the open air. He let out another roar as he snarled and squinted hard against the pain in his eyes. Slowly, he forced his eyes to open and his vision was slightly blurry. He saw a bit of red coloration towards the bottom of his field of view, which was indeed blood filling his eye and dripping slowly down his face. The explosion had caused light damage to his cornea and the flesh of his eyelids, causing small amounts of blood to pool in his eyes and causing the blurred vision.

Nearby, on the surface of the water, was the USS Saratoga. Admiral Stenz and Dr. Serizawa stood on the deck looking at Godzilla through binoculars as they observed his behavior and wondered what he had been doing here.

"So doctor, what do you think?" The admiral asked.

Serizawa dropped the binoculars and shook his head.

"I do not know," he answered quietly.

"Do you think the damage to his eyes will last?"

Serizawa shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I do not know why," Serizawa responded.

The admiral sighed, nodding his head in resignation as he watched Godzilla shake his head like a bear being stung by a horde of honeybees after stealing their honey.

"What do you think he was doing down there?"

"He was probably hunting again."

"Another MUTO?"

"I don't know."

Admiral Stenz was getting a bit annoyed at that answer, as it was the doctor's only answer to most of the questions he'd been asked in the last three years regarding Godzilla. Somewhere along the line, Serizawa had become the world's leading authority on Godzilla, yet he still knew next to nothing about the magnificent creature.

"Well then, can you at least tell me this doctor?" Stenz asked.

Serizawa turned his head and looked at the admiral.

"Can we trust him?"

Serizawa looked out at Godzilla as he dove beneath the waves again and began swimming away with only his fins above water. The ship was made to follow, along with the sub which was following at a greater distance. The doctor didn't speak for several minutes while the admiral waited patiently for his answer.

"… I believe we can," Serizawa finally answered as Godzilla's fins disappeared beneath the waves.


	2. Chapter 1 - Leave Him Be

**Chapter 1 - Leave Him Be**

_Date: June 14, 2017_

_Time: 0240_

_Location: The USS Saratoga, Pacific Ocean 30 miles off the west coast of Honolulu_

—

A red warning light was flashing throughout the Operations Room on board the USS Saratoga with twelve high definition television screens displaying various images and live recordings going on simultaneously across the globe.

Many things had been happening as of late since Godzilla's reappearance, and none of it was good. Revelations about past happenings and incidents the world over being outed as unnatural disasters involving more giant creatures like Godzilla. The great Chilean earthquake of 1960 was thought to be nothing more than a powerful effect of subduction with the Nazca Plate subducting beneath the South American Plate, but now was revealed to be the cause of a subterranean creature easily as large if not larger than Godzilla himself. The creature was never identified beyond a few audio samples recovered within minutes of the quake's conclusion, but believed to be connected to the Nazca lines nearby on land. But which of the Nazca lines could it be related to?

Another previously unexplained incident was the Tunguska Blast in Russia in 1908, forty-six years before Godzilla was discovered. An explosion estimated to be one thousand times stronger than the Hiroshima bomb decimated the Siberian landscape with absolutely no known cause. No unusual atmospheric readings, no known airplane flights capable of dropping a nuclear warhead, no nuclear fallout that could result from said nuke, and no known environmental conditions which could cause it either. So how did a blast that powerful cause so much havoc without having an origin? According to the laws of physics, in order for a blast like that to take place something with the energy necessary to set it off must be present. So what was really there hidden beyond our sight? What was hidden behind the "official" reports of an otherwise unexplained explosion that had no other apparent after effects that would be harmful to humans?

These were only the two most discussed issues, and both were on the screen right now. More audio samples identical to those discovered after the Chilean quake were being monitored and recorded on the top left screen, with the Siberian landscape being recorded on the one just below it. Admiral Stenz was sitting at the table watching the screens with a grim and frustrated look on his face when the captain turned to him.

"Sir, did the powers that be really have to dump this all on us?" He asked.

The admiral's head didn't move, but his eyes slid over towards the captain.

"Because of the good doctor, naturally."

The captain grimaced.

"But why? Is it because he believes in Godzilla or is it because they really think he has an insight into these happenings?"

The admiral could only shake his head, unsure himself as to why Washington demanded that they personally handle the recent influx of incidents.

"Respectfully sir, I don't buy it. I know the doctor is a good man, but I don't trust his judgement regarding Godzilla. That thing is a danger to the world, but because of his culture and where he comes from he refuses to think Godzilla means us any harm."

"I'm aware of that," the admiral snapped.

The captain silenced himself while the admiral rubbed his temples.

"Anyone have an eyeball on Godzilla?" He asked.

"We have Godzilla's most recent position and bearing marked sir," one of the analysts responded.

"Put it on the main monitor," the admiral ordered.

"Yes sir!"

A few seconds later, a satellite image of Godzilla swimming around eight hundred miles south of Hawaii came up on the screen. His spines were above water along with the top of his head and his eyes while the rest remained submerged. He was heading towards Mexico, following an almost perfectly straight line towards the tip of the Baja California peninsula. If he remained true to the course at a constant speed of around sixty knots which was how fast he was going before he managed to lose them, he'd be there by the end of the day.

"He's estimated to make landfall by 2000 hours tonight sir."

"And why is he heading towards the peninsula?" The admiral asked.

"We don't know sir."

The admiral sat up a bit straighter for a second and turned slowly in his seat to look behind him. As his eyes came around he spied Drs. Serizawa and Graham standing silently checking the screens and comparing the data on them to the data which they were carrying on their clipboards. They whispered quietly to each other until the admiral called Serizawa over to him. Serizawa nodded and approached cautiously, keeping his clipboard to his chest.

"What have you found doctor? I know you wouldn't be comparing notes with me i there wasn't something bothering you about the whole thing."

Serizawa nodded silently again, looking down at his clipboard and then to the screens again.

"Care to share with us doctor?" The captain asked.

Serizawa came forward a few steps and set his clipboard down for the admiral and captain to see. There was a set of data written in Japanese and a blurry image of something massive moving through a massive cloud of dust. The photo was marked as being taken near Guerrero Negro about six miles east of Highway 1. The date was June 12, 2017.

"… What is this?" The captain asked.

"I do not know," Serizawa answered.

"Is it another MUTO?" Stenz asked.

Serizawa shook his head.

"Then what is it?" The captain asked again.

Serizawa could only shake his head.

"I was sent this image only yesterday by a colleague of mine working there. He said the creature resembled a massive member of the Sciuridae family."

"Skee, what now?" The captain asked.

"It's the squirrel family, captain," Dr. Graham chimed in, clearing her throat and backing away a step to let the men speak.

"So it's a giant squirrel?" The admiral asked.

Serizawa nodded.

"It's not exactly a squirrel as you know it, but it does come from that general family of mammals. It was described to me rather as a strange mixture of a squirrel and a prairie dog, with the features of both mammals being mixed in unnatural ways. It's almost as if it was a creature that was put together rather than something that actually was born naturally that way."

"But you can't confirm this because you haven't seen it for yourself?" The captain asked.

Serizawa let out a breath and nodded.

"If Godzilla's heading there, is it to kill this thing?" The admiral asked.

Serizawa shook his head.

"I do not have any answers. Gojira hunted the MUTOs because they were a threat to the world. This creature is not such a dangerous threat as the MUTOs were."

"Then why is he going there?" The captain demanded.

"That's enough, captain. If the doctor says he has no answers, then stop trying to get them out of him. You're squeezing blood from a stone."

The captain nodded, turning away and looking back to the screens.

"Sorry about the doctor, but we need answers if we're going to avoid catching flak for all of this from Washington."

Serizawa nodded, looking back to Dr. Graham who looked somewhat nervous.

"Anything else doctor that we should know?" The admiral asked.

"… Let Gojira handle this admiral," Serizawa warned.

"And why would I do that when I could have an airstrike locate and eliminate this thing before he even gets there? If it's not as dangerous as the MUTOs then why are we backing off?"

Serizawa approached a few steps and gestured towards the picture of Godzilla.

"When we tried to interfere with Gojira before by using the nuclear warhead, we set the stage for the MUTOs to spawn which only made things worse for everyone including Gojira. If you just let him do what comes naturally to him, he will deal with the threat and return to the sea. You need not waste time and money chasing him or trying to kill him."

The admiral was silent, taking in a breath and thinking about how he was going to explain this move to Washington. His orders were to track and destroy Godzilla by whatever means necessary and stop him from setting foot on US soil. Since he was going to Baja which was part of Mexico it wasn't the same and it didn't violate his orders, but if he headed north after dealing with this squirrel thing…

"Captain, set a course for Baja and remain ten miles out. Order a pair of choppers to locate Godzilla when he surfaces and broadcast a live feed of the battle. I want to see everything. If he heads north after this, then we will have no choice but to use everything in our arsenal to stop him or at least change his course."

"Yes admiral," the captain responded.

Serizawa looked at the screen of Godzilla as Dr. Graham came up beside him. Together they silently hoped that Godzilla would deal with the new monster and head to the sea as the doctor had reassured. If he didn't, he'd be attacked, and it would end very badly for the US navy and army forces that were sent to deal with him.

—

_Date: June 14, 2017_

_Time: 1750_

_Location: Tip of the Baja California Peninsula_

—-

"Sir! We just received word that Godzilla has surface and is less than half a mile off the coastline!"

"Already?!" The admiral yelled.

"Yes sir! Visuals are coming in now," the analyst watching the feeds said as they brought the feed up on the main monitor.

The screen turned black and then came up with a live feed of Godzilla swimming towards the shore at a rapid pace. He made landfall as they continued to watch and as he did so he tromped through the sand and surf towards the desert beyond. A few miles ahead sat the strange squirrel like creature sitting on the top of a hill watching him in the distance. The creature remained dead still, almost as if it was trying to pretend it wasn't there so Godzilla would go away.

The choppers sent to monitor the mammalian monster hovered overhead and watched it warily. The creature was indeed a strange mix of squirrel and prairie dog with the large stout body of a prairie dog and the long tail of a squirrel. Its eyes were beady and fairly large, with small ears about halfway between those of the two species. Its hands were larger than both though, with longer and more wicked claws almost like those of some kind of humanoid. The back feet were a similar story, being much longer and more wicked than those of its normal and much smaller counterparts.

Despite the strangeness of its appearance and the fact that it was being so quiet, the military was on full alert in the event that it escaped before Godzilla could kill it.

The expected fight came sooner than expected when the squirrel jumped into the air and began sprinting towards the coast where Godzilla continued his slow advance. The massive reptile lumbered forward with confidence, his eyes still displaying a slightly blackened smear from the fight with the giant squid. This detail made Dr. Serizawa nervous. If Godzilla was having trouble seeing, this fight could be more difficult than he originally projected.

Nevertheless, Godzilla's advance was strong and steady. The squirrel ran towards him with amazing speed for something so large even though it was smaller than Godzilla. The squirrel measured approximately three hundred feet from nose to tail and ran at a speed of over one hundred and thirty miles per hour. It made life quite difficult for the choppers assigned to watch it, but thankfully it made it to the battlefield to face down Godzilla rather quickly.

Godzilla himself stomped the earth beneath his feet in challenge to the massive pest and the two roared at one another as the humans looked on. The screens all locked onto the fight and everyone had their eyes glued on the screens hoping that this would all end in a single blaze of glory for Godzilla with the squirrel being wiped from the earth. Serizawa's fist was clenched at his side, and Dr. Graham looked on with a hand over her mouth as the cameras zoomed in on Godzilla's eyes.

"What's going on with him?" The admiral asked as he turned to Serizawa.

The doctor shook his head, dumbfounded and just as confused as everyone else.

"It looks like his eyes are infected," came a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned their heads towards the door, and in walked a tall blonde haired woman in business attire. She had a clipboard of her own and wore glasses with red hinges and temples. The admiral looked around but nobody seemed to know who it was. The woman approached the admiral and extended her hand to him, and he grabbed it to shake it as he asked who she was.

"Doctor Emilia Grayson, at your service admiral."

"And what is your specialty?" He asked.

"My specialty is Biotechnology, but I also majored in bacterial studies. Godzilla's eyes are infected, and if that isn't taken care of soon he could lose his sight permanently."

"And you know this how?" Dr. Graham asked.

Doctor Grayson turned to her and smiled.

"Godzilla may be enormous, but he's still just an animal. He's just as vulnerable to bacteria and viruses as we are, though it takes a vast degree more of them to actually affect him in any sort of meaningful way."

"You call him being potentially blinded for the rest of his natural life 'meaningful?'" Graham asked.

Doctor Grayson held her smile.

"Some would see it that way Doctor Graham. Not everyone thinks Godzilla is a savior or nature's power to restore balance," she said, her eyes shifting to Serizawa.

"This should be quite the fight," Grayson said as she turned her eyes to the screen.


	3. Chapter 2 - Plight of a God

**Chapter 2 - Plight of a God**

_Date: June 14, 2017_

_Time: 1802_

_Location: Tip of the Baja California Peninsula_

—

The cameras watching the action were yanked too and fro as the pilots desperately tried to keep pace with the action and avoid getting taken down in the crossfire.

Godzilla and the giant squirrel creature were locked in combat with the smaller mammal literally fighting circles around his much larger opponent. Godzilla was clearly having trouble seeing what was going on as he continued to turn his head as if to listen rather than look, and the squirrel continued to race around him biting him and clawing him before moving away and continuing to circle around. It was a dance of agony for Godzilla. The smaller Kaiju's teeth and claws were large and sharp enough to begin scraping away at his thick hide little by little until at last blood was drawn as Godzilla received a scratch on his neck just below his gills.

Godzilla roared in pain as blood trickled from the now open wound with the squirrel taking a moment to stop and breathe a short distance away. Godzilla's right arm came up and he tried to feel the cut to make sure he was all right, and once he was sure that it wasn't a problem he turned his head to the right to face the squirrel. The problem was that the squirrel was on his left, not his right. Drs. Graham and Serizawa watched with horror on board the USS Saratoga which had moved to within about eighty miles of shore in the time it took to chase Godzilla down. Dr. Grayson, meanwhile, was still smiling.

"We're too late… He's already blind," Dr. Graham said.

Serizawa squinted at the screen, and asked one of the people running them to enhance the image of Godzilla's face on screen so he could get a closer look.

The operator did as told, and Godzilla's face took the entire screen on the main monitor. His eyes were half shut, and from what Serizawa and the others could see as Godzilla slowly turned his head his eyes looked to be covered in some kind of black puss that was leaking from the corners of his eyes and his lower eyelids. The skin around them was a similar story, but there were also blackened veins just barely visible beneath his skin as well that were swollen before fading away near the bottom of his cheeks. Dr. Serizawa looked at the image and then looked to Dr. Grayson.

"What is that?" He asked.

"My guess? And infection from the squid ink, or some leftovers of it anyway. He was involved in a conflict with a giant squid about a week ago as reported by the USS Seawolf submarine. The remains of the squid were discovered a few hours after the conflict once Godzilla had left the area. We found unusually high concentrations of dopamine in the ink which seem to have survived the transfer and have made their way through his skin and eyes towards his brain. It's been interfering with the natural nerve signals his eyes receive from his brain which is why he can't see. The mucus is what has likely caused the infection and the puss that's now leaking from his eyes is further contributing to his lack of vision and his pain."

Serizawa looked back to the screen and shook his head.

"Can he get rid of it?" Dr. Graham asked.

"Not on his own," Dr. Grayson said, almost smugly.

"Then how?" Serizawa asked.

Grayson looked to the admiral, but he was watching the screens.

"Well, I have something that could help. However, it's not free," Grayson finally said after around thirty-seconds of silence.

"What do you mean "It's not free?"" Graham asked angrily as she marched over to Grayson's side.

"What I have I developed based on the chemical composition of the ink to act as a neutralizing agent in the event that the human race ever encountered such a creature again. Godzilla killed that one, but there are likely more hidden in the depths. My guess is that particular squid came too close to the surface for Godzilla's taste and that's why he attacked it. But a creature like that, there's no way that there is only one of them."

"So what's the problem?" Graham demanded.

"Patience, Dr. Graham, I'm getting to that. The cost of the neutralizing agent was quite hefty. Over four million dollars spent on it, and that was just me putting it together. No teams to help me, no government funding to back me up, nothing. Just me and a chemistry lab putting it together in the event we needed it. So you can imagine that my attachment to my creation is quite strong, and I'm not willing to part with it for nothing. If you want me to use it to help Godzilla, you'll have to compensate me for the expense of the agent."

Graham sighed and looked away, shaking her head.

"Do you have it with you now?" The admiral asked.

Grayson looked to him and nodded.

"Then get it up to the deck and hand it to the chopper pilot who just came back. He'll take it out and try to administer it to Godzilla's eyes and we'll see if it works."

"My agent is mine to administer admiral, with all due respect of course. But even once I deliver it the agent will take at least an hour to take full effect on Godzilla. When it comes to his fighting the squirrel, I'm afraid he's on his own."

The admiral nodded.

"Just get it done doctor," he ordered.

She nodded her head and left the room as Dr. Graham stomped over to Serizawa.

"I hate that woman," she whispered.

Serizawa looked over at the door as Grayson disappeared outside of it, nodding his head.

"She has no love for Gojira… She could be dangerous to him if left unchecked," he said quietly.

"Serizawa, what is Godzilla going to do now?" The admiral suddenly asked.

The squirrel had gotten its breath back and was watching Godzilla. His head was still, and his eyes were now tightly shut.

"I do not know," Serizawa responded as he walked closer to the screens.

Godzilla was as still as a statue with the squirrel watching almost as if to mock him. His eyes burned and his upper lip was curled in a snarl as the sounds of his growling reverberated through the air and earth. The squirrel carefully stepped to more stable ground, keeping its beady eyes on Godzilla as it moved. Its body never turned away, stepping sideways foot over foot as it watched the monstrous lizard and snarled back at him though he couldn't see the threat.

Godzilla could hear and feel the subtle vibrations the squirrel sent through the ground with each step. It was smaller and lighter than he was, but it was a Kaiju nonetheless and it made small tremors with each step it took. He listened, felt, and waited until the squirrel was in front of him before pushing himself forward off his right foot and tried to bite it, but the squirrel's reactions were too fast and it dodged the attack with ease while Godzilla face planted into the earth sending up waves of dust and debris. The squirrel jumped onto Godzilla's back and bit into one of his spines, but nothing happened. The body protrusions were impervious to even its sharp teeth and it was forced to leap away as Godzilla began to right himself. Pushing up off the ground with his claws and into a kneeling position before standing up all the way.

The squirrel snarled and let out a roar, angry that it was unable to damage the monstrosity before it. Godzilla's head turned towards the sound of the roar and he snarled back and let out a guttural growl. His claws curled like a fighter clenching his fist, and the squirrel jumped forward at him with claws outstretched. Godzilla's right claw, still curled into a "fist," came up and around and he backhanded the creature in the shoulder sending it flying into the ground with tremendous force. Dust and debris shot up around it and the squirrel let out a howl of pain. Godzilla lifted his foot and stomped down, hoping to crush the creature but his foot missed its target, only crushing the rocks around it as it scampered away to safety to breathe and reset itself for another attack.

The two kept at it for almost ten minutes allowed Dr. Grayson and her neutralizing agent time to set up and prepare for the treatment. As Grayson's chopper approached the battlefield Godzilla began to crouch down and curled his arms into his chest while ducking his head as if he was curling into a fetal position. His tail wrapped around his legs and his back arched into a semi-circle. He remained there, motionless, and all the military forces as well as Dr. Grayson were completely dumbfounded as to what in the world he was doing.

The squirrel was equally curious as to what Godzilla was doing and it inched closer to him. It stepped silently at first, but then it stepped on a rock that was sent sliding down the hill. Godzilla's head snapped in the squirrels direction and Godzilla launched himself towards the smaller monster in a body slam. The squirrel's fast reactions saved him from the attack as Godzilla's chest slammed down on the ground with tremendous force. It shook the earth and startled the squirrel long enough for Godzilla to start to right himself, but not fast enough. The squirrel jumped onto Godzilla's neck and began biting the sides of his head trying to get to his face.

Godzilla stood up began violently shaking his head to get his new hitchhiker off of him, but the squirrel held firm and continued its attacks biting and clawing at Godzilla's head. Its tail came around and started striking at Godzilla's face, but in doing so it began to take bits of the puss off until Godzilla's eyes were wiped clear of it. Godzilla opened his eyes as another tail strike came in, and though it brought a good amount of pain with it, it cleared out the remaining puss inside his eyes as well. Godzilla bent down and harshly threw his head, striking the squirrel in the side and knocking it off of his back to the ground. Godzilla turned and stepped on its tail, causing it to scream out in pain and wildly claw and bite at his leg.

Godzilla's eyes opened slowly but could not open yet all the way. Still, it was an improvement. The smaller monster clawing at his leg began to make some progress on his scaly hide as bits of his flesh were scratched loose until they fell to the ground. Not wanting to risk another injury, Godzilla lifted his foot as he turned around. It freed the squirrel, but it also gave Godzilla an angle of attack to use as he knelt down and picked the squirrel up by its neck and lower left leg with his claws. He lifted it off the ground despite its squirming and bit into its back, clamping down for all his worth until a loud and horrible "crunch" echoed through the air. The squirrel violently convulsed and writhed in Godzilla's grip, but as Godzilla crunched down again its lower body went limp though its upper body continued fighting.

Godzilla held the squirrel firmly in place as he stepped around facing the water. Walking towards it steadily he kept his grip on the squirrel despite the monster's struggling and its wails of pain and anger at what was happening to it. Godzilla's feet touched the familiar sensation of water and he started kneeling down as he continued forward until he managed to put the squirrel in the water and pulled it below the surface as he entered deeper water. The choppers flew higher and could see the event taking place below the thrashing waves. Godzilla stood perfectly still with his head just beneath the surface as the squirrel in his jaws tried desperately in vain to free itself from him. Slowly, the malevolent waters calmed until it was completely still, and it remained that way for several minutes.

Finally, the squirrel's body floated to the surface completely limp as Godzilla's head appeared next to it. Like a crocodile keeps its eyes and nose above the surface, Godzilla watched it quietly before lunging forward and clamping down on its throat with his jaws and dragging it again below the surface. There was a bit of a struggle, and then a massive pool of blood began staining the ocean as Godzilla came up with the squirrel in his mouth as he flung it to the shore with blood cascading from the now gaping wound on its neck. Godzilla came forward to stand next to it and observe it, letting out a roar of victory to the skies before shaking his head and blinking his eyes.

He turned towards the ocean, and his eyes were starting to leak that black puss again. He couldn't keep them open any longer, but in order to administer the agent Grayson had created they needed to keep him on the shore. The admiral told the choppers to fire their guns at Godzilla, but use no missiles. He wanted to lure Godzilla back to land to get his eyes taken care of, even if they had to anger him to do it. The admiral trusted Serizawa even though he didn't like it that the doctor seemed so personally attached to him. If getting Godzilla's eyes taken care of helped them with getting rid of these new monsters that were crawling out of the woodworks, then so be it. Still, the admiral had to wonder if Grayson's claims were true about her agent and what it did.

The choppers opened fire on Godzilla who turned to face the source of the sound. His eyes were filling with that dark ooze again and he was forced to close them. Still, he took swipes at the sounds of the guns going off. Grayson's chopper approached and opened its doors revealing Dr. Grayson and a gun in her hand loaded with two cartridges of her special neutralizing agent. The chopper steadied itself and all others ceased fire. Godzilla continued to swat at the source of their blade noise, but eventually seemed to calm down as he realized nothing was attacking him anymore.

Godzilla turned his head and tried to open his eyes, and Dr. Grayson took aim and fired. The shot was straight and true, and struck Godzilla's right eye just above the lower lid, bathing his eye and the puss in her special agent. Godzilla whipped his head around and roared out in pain and irritation, but as he kept turning around he exposed his left eye to the chopper with Dr. Grayson waiting with her next shot. She squeezed the trigger, and again the shot was right on target and struck his left eye. Godzilla again roared in pain and began wildly swinging his claws at every sound of chopper blades he could. They all began a retreat, with Godzilla in hot pursuit intent on bringing the annoying insects down once and for all.

Godzilla entered the water and disappeared beneath the waves still in hot pursuit until the choppers rose too high for him to hear beneath the water anymore. He floated silent and still for a few moments before giving up and swimming out into the ocean's depths to rest. The USS Saratoga kept tabs on him for as long as possible before he disappeared below their sonar range. The admiral turned to Dr. Grayson as she walked into the Operations Room after returning from her little adventure.

"So doctor? How did it go?" The admiral asked.

She smiled.

"I got both of his eyes with the agent. He should be fine within the next hour or so. It'll take a bit longer for his body to completely rid itself of the infection though, but he's a resilient lizard so there's no reason to think he won't recover from this… It's one of the many things I don't like about him, but I can't help but respect him for it."

The admiral nodded, wondering if he'd made the right choice.

"You say he'll be fine, but why should we trust you? It's obvious you don't care for Godzilla or his well being in the slightest," Dr. Graham said.

Grayson looked at her with a sly smile.

"I don't expect you to trust me. While it's true I don't think Godzilla is any kind of savior or force for balance like you two, I am fascinated by him all the same. With me, fascination always wins."

Graham scoffed and turned away shaking her head.

Grayson shook her head as well, though it was more from entertainment at Graham's distaste for her than anything else.

"That is enough you two. Captain, what are our options now?" The admiral asked.

"Godzilla's moving slow enough for us to track him sir, but he's on the edge of our range and moving fast so if we're going to follow him we need to move now."

"Then get to it. I don't want Godzilla taking another step on land unless we know about it and are prepared to handle the situation."

"Yes, sir!"

The carrier began picking up speed until it matched Godzilla's own and then began moving faster. Godzilla seemed to be in no hurry given what he just went through, and they all shared in a sigh of relief that he was heading back out to sea. The reason for the relief was because something else was beginning to take place on the farthest right screen on the top which was displayed as being a live feed in Russia, specifically in the Siberian wilderness where the Tunguska Blast had occurred in 1908. The scars of the blast were still there, and something in the region was having an affect on the environment around the impact zone.

But what exactly?


	4. Chapter 3 - Biohazard

**Chapter 3 - Biohazard**

_Date: June 16, 2017_

_Time: 0500_

_Location: CLASSIFIED_

—

"The Tunguska Event: An explosion which occurred somewhere between three and six miles above the Earth's surface in 1908, and it has been the subject of scientific debate ever since."

The individual speaking was a new member of MONARCH, doctor Sylvester Crane. A double PHD in astronomy and philosophy, he graduated from the University of Cambridge in the UK at the top of his class at age twenty-seven before he moved to the United States in 2007 for work. He was hired by MONARCH not long before Godzilla made his first appearance, and had since been assigned to study and document his findings on the Tunguska Event.

Today he was giving a speech to several MONARCH executives regarding his most recent findings.

"This event was classified as an "impact" event, with many scientists claiming that the meteor that caused the explosion detonated prematurely after it broke through the Earth's atmosphere. This is, however, a falsehood. The fact is that there is no known cause to this blast. It is a complete unknown. There is no audio or video footage as the event took place before either was commercially available. The blast is, however, non lethal in terms of its effect on the Earth and on us. No radiation, no harmful chemicals released or left over, nothing."

"Excuse me Dr. Crane, but would you please get to the point? We are very busy men as you well know," came the voice of the director of MONARCH seated in the back of the room with his face hidden by the shadows around him.

"Please pardon me gentlemen. I will get to the point now,"

He clicked a button on a remote in his hand and it revealed an image on a screen behind him of the impact zone and the environment surrounding it.

"As you can see, there is no visible cause for alarm or any signs of lasting damage that would be harmful to humans. However," he clicked the button again and it filtered the image to showcase harmful bacteria and floating allergens which lit the screen almost to the point of it whiting out the entire image.

"As you can see, there are an overwhelming number of bacterial and allergenic spores in this region. And here is another filtered image of the same location as of yesterday," he clicked the button again, and it flipped to another filtered image of the location that was completely clean.

"Gentlemen, something is creating these spores and hazardous allergens at an alarming rate. Here is a satellite image of the infected area," he clicked the button again showing an overhead satellite view of the region with the affected spore areas highlighted.

"It is only covering an area of about five hundred yards, but if left unchecked this could grow to alarming proportions and we could be in for a serious epidemic."

"You said something is 'creating' these spores, correct doctor? So what exactly is it?" Asked another MOARCH executive.

"As of now, I do now know. But that's why I asked you here today. I would like to put a team together and investigate this area. I am requesting class B equipment for biohazard investigation and containment, and with your permission I am prepared to leave immediately once the team is assembled."

There was silence among the MONARCH executives for a few moments though they did whisper among themselves. After a few moments, they turned to Dr. Crane and the director of MONARCH spoke again.

"Very well doctor. You may put together a team to investigate this incident. However, you only have thirty-six hours to investigate the area before we pull you out of there. If there are no monsters present, then MONARCH has no business being there and that means that you don't either. This meeting is adjourned."

With that, the MONARCH executives left the room leaving Dr. Crane by himself to look at the images behind him.

He was completely fascinated by them, and wondering just what could be causing so many bacterial and allergenic type spores in such an area so quickly. Was it a new kind of monster? Was it just some kind of byproduct of a monster? Was it a new viral species? Was it a new bacterial species? Was it… Oh whatever! The possibilities were endless. Whatever the cause, he was sure to discover something amazing!

—

_Date: June 18, 2017_

_Time: 1100_

_Location: Krasnoyarsk Krai, Russia_

—

Dr. Crane and his team arrived on site via helicopter in full hazmat gear with their campsite prepped and ready upon arrival. They immediately went straight to the "lab" tent where they ran some samples they collected on the way through their database to discover first any known contagions and infectious germs in the area. Anything unknown was up next on the list.

"… So far the most common form of known bacteria is Staphylococcus," said one of Dr. Crane's assistants.

"The "flesh eating disease,"" Dr. Crane said quietly to himself.

"We've found a few more known pathogens, but none of them are as dangerous as Staphylococcus. Most are just allergens that can be deadly when the immune system is compromised, but otherwise it's not the big of a deal. Still we shouldn't assume this is the end of it. We'll run regular tests every few hours to make sure nothing new has popped up."

Dr. Crane nodded to his assistant who left the tent to continue collecting samples for testing as well as to scout the area. A few others did the same while the Dr. remained behind thinking about one of his favorite quotes from his father.

_Son, often times the most simple explanation is the hardest to discover._

Another favorite saying his father often repeated to him was, _If you take a moment to listen and observe, you will find the answers you seek._

His father was no philosopher, but he had his moments. Such simple sayings often held the greatest amount of truth and, with a bit of patience, yielded the best results when adhered to. Crane had long desired to figure out why it was that his father held onto such old time sayings, but he sadly passed away before Crane could ask him. He had an idea as to why his father liked the old fashioned sayings though, and it was because they worked. With everyone always trying to reinvent the wheel and come up with the latest and greatest "knowledge," things often grew more complicated and jumbled in their message.

"Doctor!" Came the cry of one of his assistants.

Crane ran outside and they were all gathered by the tent pointing out towards the blast zone. As Crane looked out to where their fingers were pointing, he began to see a single massive cloud of… _something_, gathering in the distance.

"What on earth is that?!" His assistant asked.

Crane could only shake his head in wonder.

"I have no idea," he responded.

"It's a mass of spores doctor! Look here," one of the others said as they held a camera with a specialized titer on it.

Indeed the camera showed that all of the spores in the surrounding area had just gathered into the mass and the rest of the air around them was clean. The floating mass of bacteria and allergens began to increase in density, becoming more and more solid with time. The team all watched in amazement and horror as it began to take on a shape, and it was not one they recognized.

"… Call headquarters… MONARCH officially has business in this area," Dr. Crane ordered.

His assistant immediately ran to the phone and called back to HQ to explain the situation.

—

_Date: June 18, 2017_

_Time: 1208_

_Location: CLASSIFIED_

—

"What did they find director?"

The director of MONARCH, Kyosuke Namae, stepped forward to greet all the members of the board as they gathered to discuss and bear witness to Dr. Crane's discovery.

"Dr. Crane and his team recently discovered a host of pathogens gathered in Krasnoyarsk Krai, Russia. The pathogens discovered there contained a combination of both known and unknown bacteria, among them Staphylococcus, or the "flesh eating disease.""

There were several murmurs around the room before the director silenced them.

"If I may," he said in irritation.

"The doctor also discovered that the pathogens had gathered into a single solitary mass shortly after his arrival and they began taking on a physical form. Right now, this is all the visual we have," he said, clicking a button on a remote in his hand.

The screen behind him came alive with a handheld camera recording of the mass gathering and shaping itself into something new. For the first few moments its shape was unidentifiable, just being a single mass of gelatinous material gathering and forming into a solid from trillions of tiny microorganisms. The mass slowly began to take shape, however, and the shape it ultimately took was an alarming one almost immediately to everyone in the room.

"It… It looks like an amoeba," one of them said softly.

"It looks that way doesn't it? But as all of us know an amoeba is a single celled organism whereas this thing is made of trillions of microorganisms. Whatever it is, this mass of germs is becoming something more."

One of the others looked to the director.

"What do you mean director?"

Kyosuke turned towards the screen and clicked the button again, changing the video footage to a set of data and analysis work on the mass from Dr. Crane.

"According to Crane, its core temperature is spiking and its structure is constantly changing. He believes that this thing, whatever it is, is in the process of becoming something. Right now it's a mass of single celled bacteria, but all of those bacteria are now combining via some form of biological fusion into something else entirely. The doctor has moved his team to what he considers a safe distance and will continue to monitory this new development and keep us informed of any further changes. Until said time gentlemen, stay by your phones and keep them on at all times. I will be calling you the instant I hear anything from the good doctor," the director said.

He dismissed the others, though some stayed behind to keep watch and to wait with him. Many of the head honchos in MONARCH were scientists or former military, and each of them had a certain fascination with Godzilla and other giant creatures like him. However, many of them also sought an end to such beasts, thinking them to be abominations and nothing but monsters that needed to be destroyed.

The differences in opinion often created much tension within MONARCH, but always they found a way to move forward for the greater good of humankind.

—

_Date: June 18, 2017_

_Time: 1428_

_Location: Krasnoyarsk Krai, Russia_

—

"Dr. Crane! Take a look at this!" Crane's assistant called.

Crane walked into the tent from observing the mass of floating bacteria, and he made his way to the computers where his assistant waited for him.

"Look doctor! It's biology is changing right before our eyes!"

His assistant was right.

The mass was growing and its body was now completely solid in color and texture. It still hadn't taken any particular or specific shape, but it was no longer a simple mass of bacteria. It was now a living colony of organisms acting as a single entity, forming complex organs and biological functions of a terrestrial animal. The more scans they ran, the more organs they saw. First it was a brain, then a heart, and then a pair of lungs. It was transforming against the laws of nature into something completely different as if evolution had been put on fast forward with the speed moving ahead millions of years at a time.

"What is it doing doctor?"

Again, Crane could only shake his head.

"I haven't the foggiest… But I'm convinced now that whatever this thing is has only just begun to display the full extent of its capabilities. It is fast tracking its own evolution and growth in order to take on a more advanced form."

"Is that thing even from Earth doctor?" His assistant asked.

"I don't know," was his response.


	5. Chapter 4 - Director's Initiative

_**Chapter 4: Director's Initiative**_

(To **Mobiusman3**, I am happy to inform you that your guess of Destoroyah being Godzilla's newly forming enemy in Chapter 3 is entirely **wrong!** I am not using any old Toho monsters besides Godzilla for this story, but thanks for playing!)

—

_Date: June 18, 2017_

_Time: 1800_

_Location: CLASSIFIED_

—

"Director, I must speak with you sir," came a voice from just outside his door.

"Enter," Kyosuke called.

Into his room walked a tall, middle aged man with gruff military features further exemplified by the fact that he was wearing a military uniform. The decorations on his uniform indicated his status as a General in the United States military, and as he entered he gave a salute to Kyosuke before standing at rest.

"What can I do for you general?"

"Sir, I have been asked by the President of the United States to ascertain all information regarding the new creature which appeared in Russia."

Kyosuke looked up at the general, giving him a somewhat irritated sigh as he sat up straight in his chair.

"Our scientists on site have reported every major change they've found, and this," he said, holding up a file for the general to take, "is everything they have told us up until about two minutes ago when the most recent report came to my desk."

The general picked up the file and opened up to the first page, and skimmed through how the mass went from a few trillion individual amoebas to a multicellular colony of micro-organisms which were beginning to fuse into a single giant entity rivaling Godzilla in size and very quickly surpassing his height of three hundred and fifty feet. The mass, upon the most recent scan, was now no longer a combination of micro-organisms. It was now a new entity all its own with all the major workings of a terrestrial creature being created right before the scientists eyes.

The general went to the last page and saw the most recent picture, which showed a giant growing mass beginning to take shape in the form of a quadroupedal creature with two leg formations and what looked like four arm formations, though the "arms" were unconfirmed as arms. For all the scientists knew, they were wings. But right now they were just a mass of growing flesh. The creature's body color was a light blue/gray judging by the photo, with what appeared to be a more darker and more charcoal gray underside. The skin texture of the mass was similar in physical appearance to stone, being dull and relatively smooth with a few ridges in certain areas like the joints. However, given how it flexed and undulated with the creature's movements and constantly shifting mutation it was safe to say it wasn't made of stone.

"So what am I looking at then?" The general asked.

"In truth, we haven't the faintest idea. We're learning about it as it grows," Kyosuke responded.

""While it grows?"… You want to let it finish this transformation?"

Kyosuke shook his head.

"No, we don't. But the problem is we don't have the equipment to do anything about it and by the time any of the right equipment reaches Siberia it will likely have fully formed and become immune to attack."

The general forced a sigh and a grunt of frustration.

"So basically we have nothing?"

Kyosuke nodded, pursing his lips in an almost impressed manner.

"You people are useless. I don't even know why our government puts up with you all," the general barked.

Kyosuke only smiled as he continued to fill out a few forms of paper on his desk.

"Your government puts up with us because we are the leading supplier of information and data regarding the Kaiju that have begun appearing since Godzilla destroyed the MUTO's three years ago. We don't know much about this new one because it's literally a few hours old itself. But once it is fully formed, we will have solid intelligence to supply you with," Kyosuke said as he looked up after singing the last form.

"Anything else general?" He asked.

The general shook his head, giving a begrudging salute before exiting the room. On his way out, he bumped into one of Kyosuke's assistants who apologized before the general walked away in a huff. The assistant watched him leave with an "oh shit" expression on his face as he looked to Kyosuke who beckoned him in.

"What was that about?" The assistant asked.

"The general is less than pleased about the new creature being a complete unknown," Kyosuke answered.

"Well sir, it's not a complete unknown now. We have a few minor details for you now, but it's still not much to go on."

The assistant handed Kyosuke a picture and another document regarding the creature's latest change, and Kyosuke was more than a little alarmed when he saw that it was taking on a very humanoid appearance. The creature's height was estimated to be reaching three hundred and eighty feet, and still growing. It had two very definitive arms now with what seemed to be oligodactyly hands, currently having fewer than five visible digits. Its legs were the same story, but what alarmed Kyosuke the most was the presence of two very definitive wings. which were taking on an almost draconic shape. Its head was fairly normal, being ovular in shape but that was subject to change if the evolution continued at this pace.

"How recent was this?"

"Fifteen minutes ago sir," his assistant answered.

"Fifteen minutes…"

The rapid change over the last six hours or so since the mass first appeared was more than alarming. From a gathering of single celled organisms to becoming a single being of such size so quickly was beyond any human comprehension or understanding. Without samples, they couldn't know whether or not this was a creature born of Earth either. Given that a meteor detonated in the atmosphere, it could easily be from space but there was no way to confirm. Not like this. If this thing grew large enough it could become completely immune to modern weaponry and at such a time it would be impossible to gain samples with which to test it for weaknesses in the event they had to try and destroy it.

A moment later, there was another knock on the door.

"Enter!" Kyosuke called.

The door opened, and Dr. Ishiro Serizawa walked in, bowing his head to Kyosuke as the two acknowledged one another. The assistant left the room at Kyosuke's request, and the two men sat down opposite from one another to chat.

"Doctor," Kyosuke said.

"Director," Serizawa responded.

"What can I do for you? May I presume it's about Gojira?'

Serizawa nodded.

"What news?"

"He's healed," Serizawa said.

Kyosuke's left eyebrow arched slightly.

"Really?"

"Yes. His eyes are completely fine after receiving the antidote to the squid's ink from Dr. Grayson," Serizawa said, handing Kyosuke a recent photo of Godzilla with his head just visible above water and his face perfectly cleared of all signs of injury.

"Incredible," Kyosuke whispered.

Serizawa nodded.

"So, Serizawa. Why have you come to me?"

"I wanted to ask for permission to continue observing Gojira. I received word that you were reassigning me to the new Kaiju in Siberia, but I wish to remain where I am at present."

Kyosuke shook his head.

"Not an option, Serizawa."

"Sir, please. Gojira is… changing," Serizawa whispered.

This grabbed Kyosuke's attention.

"What does that mean?"

"Gojira's behavior is beginning to change, sir. He's becoming more aggressive and he even went so far as to attack one of the ships which was following him through the pacific the other day. It was not attacking him or trying to provoke him in any way. He just turned and attacked it, sinking it and killing all who were on board. He's never done that before, sir."

"Where is he headed?" Kyosuke asked, his tone deadly serious.

"… Siberia," Serizawa responded somewhat reluctantly.

"Well then it's mystery solved, Serizawa."

Serizawa was puzzled.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"He's an animal, Serizawa. "An ancient alpha predator," by your very words. And he happens to be preparing for war. When an alpha level predator of any species prepares for a conflict, their aggression naturally rises in preparation for their upcoming fight. They become less tolerable of others getting in their way, and they respond more violently to unexpected events and changes in their environment."

Serizawa slowly looked down at the desk, rather stunned that he hadn't come to this conclusion in the first place. He guessed that his not realizing this was due mostly to his continued stress and lack of sleep.

"Serizawa, if you think Gojira's change in behavior is really a mystery and that this is not the reason then please present your case. If not, then prepare to move out for Siberia."

Serizawa nodded slowly as he stood up and bowed to the director.

As he left the office, he was greeted by Dr. Graham outside who looked at him expectantly. Serizawa shook his head, and Dr. Graham heaved a sigh.

"So you're off to Siberia and I have to take over the tracking and monitoring of Gojira?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Why?" She asked.

He shook his head, and she heaved another sigh.

"I do not have the answer, but Gojira is making his way to Siberia so it will likely not be long before we meet again and I will be able to rejoin the watch on Gojira."

Graham nodded.

"So what now?"

"I must prepare for my flight. It leaves in two hours."

With that, they both walked away through the hallways to prepare him for his trip.

Back in his office, Kyosuke brought out a file from his desk drawer regarding Godzilla which contained details about his anatomy and cell structure.

Godzilla's bones were reinforced, which was how he held his own weight. They had no samples of his bones, but they'd managed to take x-ray images of him from a distance and they knew enough about his skeleton from the images to see that his ankles, knees, and hips particularly were much more dense than normal and reinforced by his overlying muscular structure to help him remained balanced on two legs and allow him to support his immense weight.

Something interesting about Godzilla was that his weight had dropped since his fight with the MUTO's. He had gone from an estimated 90,000 tons to approximately 78,000 tons. His stomach line had slimmed, as did the girth of his neck making him look a bit more sleek and athletic than before.

Scans of his internal organs revealed that he had a nearly identical match to human organs, but had a few additions as well. He had the usual brain, heart, lungs, kidneys, liver, bladder, etc, but he also had two other distinct organs which were unidentified thus far. There were several theories that one of these two organs helped control and regulate his "atomic breath," as it was named by Serizawa three years ago, but nothing was confirmed. The organs had only been recently discovered during a scan executed during a brief period of inactivity on Godzilla's part in the South Pacific. It was a risky venture, but the fact that they knew of these organs was a step in the right direction.

The last note of his anatomy, the gills. On his neck were a set of gill flaps, underneath which were confirmed to be gills similar to those found in fish on top of a section of muscle. As with all gills, these external organs functions as a method of oxygen acquisition and regulation for his blood and muscles to allow him to "breathe" underwater and live there indefinitely if he so chose. The fact that he had lungs to breathe outside of water confirmed that he was classifiable as an amphibian, the term of which literally means "two lives."

Finally he read about Godzilla's cells, which is where things got interesting.

His cells were observed by dozens of their top scientists and biologists, Dr. Serizawa included, and it was discovered that they divided over fifty times faster than those of a human being. Not only that, but samples which were gathered three years ago after the fight in San Francisco with the MUTO's were still alive despite all the time that had passed. The skin and cells were no longer growing, so there was no danger of it becoming another Godzilla as some of them had joked about, but they were still alive nonetheless. One other realization which resulted from studying his cells was that Godzilla's body processed radiation to fuel his cells recovery. When some of the samples were stripped of the radiation, they died immediately.

This led to the discovery that if Godzilla were ever denied or somehow stripped of his radioactive food source, he would die.

As such, it was concluded that his body did not use radiation as a power source which was one of the original theories. On the contrary, he only used it as a food source and nothing more. Regardless of how much radiation his body was exposed to at any given time, it would only serve to satisfy his hunger before his body refused to absorb it any further. This was proven when Godzilla stumbled through the Chernobyl disaster area about a year ago while chasing another reptilian monster through the countryside. His body caused radiation levels to drop, but only by a small amount before the decrease stopped. Godzilla's performance in combat did not change, leading to the inevitable conclusion that he was only satisfied, not empowered.

Once he had finished his reading, he set the file back in his desk and leaned back in his chair as he picked up the phone to call his secretary.

"Please get admiral Stenz on the phone immediately," he ordered.

"Yes, director," The secretary responded.

He waited a moment or two before the admiral answered the other end of the line.

"Admiral Stenz speaking," he said.

"Admiral, this is the director of MONARCH. I have a request of you," Kyosuke began.

"I'm listening," Stenz responded.

"I want you to change bearing and head west to Japan. Gojira is on his way to battle with the monster we recently discovered, but when the conflict is over I am quite sure he will be returning to Japanese waters."

"What makes you so sure he will do so? What if he is killed in battle?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that he will survive this encounter, and when he does he will be heading back this direction as we know he has claimed the waters off Japan as his own. We will need you here when he returns, so please break pursuit and head to the nearest port in Japan for preparation to reengage."

""Reengage?" You want us to fight him?"

"Not exactly, admiral. I have something else in mind. But in order for it to succeed, I need you and your troops here in Japan when he returns. How soon can you get here?"

"If we reroute now, we can be there in about five days."

"Perfect! Please make your way to Tokyo as soon as possible, and contact me when you've arrived. I'll inform you of all the details then."

"Very well sir. We're on our way," the admiral said as he hung up the phone.

Kyosuke hung up the phone as well, smiling as he saw his plan in motion. If it worked, Gojira would either die or come very close to it which would give him the chance to execute phase two of the plan. Presuming that worked, Gojira would most certainly die, and the world would be rid of one more walking catastrophe. To date he'd caused over three trillion dollars worth of damage to every city he fought another monster in which was wreaking havoc with the world's economies. If it didn't stop, who knew how far the human race would descend into the depths of chaos. It was almost saddening to think that he was this close to being able to kill Gojira and bring an end to the damages and chaos which followed him everywhere.

But it was a necessary evil, as Gojira was more a hindrance than a help to the human race now. Once he destroyed the other Kaiju, he was next. The world would breathe a sigh of relief once all the Kaiju were dead, even Gojira. Serizawa believed he was nature's power of balance, but Kyosuke believed that was nothing but the over attachment of one man to a creature whom he could never truly understand in his naiveté. Serizawa was a good man, but held far too much faith in Gojira for his own good. He was just an animal, a monster. He was no power for balance or force for good. He was just another Kaiju, and he would die just like the other Kaiju.

It was time to begin the final phases of preparation of Phase One, and it would not be long before Phase Two began.


End file.
